


What's with you these days?

by badboysgoodlove



Category: Actor RPF, GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: Gun has started to go out with Joss too much for Off's liking.--OffGun AU idea by xiaobabiiwawa on twitter! Go and follow them!--





	What's with you these days?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on xiaobabiiwawa's (Twitter) AU. I hope you like it. And thanks for the cool idea!  
> Let me know if you guys want part II, I had a great time writing!

Gun wasn’t answering his texts, which was unusual. And on top of that he had been definitely acting weird these past few days too, he was hanging out a little bit too much with that Joss boy for Off’s liking, and it wasn’t because of work or anything like that. You see, Off was a big man, he was full of trust and understanding, but this was different. Everything that involved Gun was always different for him since the start. He and the naughty boy had started dating a few months back, it wasn’t a big surprise to anyone close to them, really. Off had evolved into a new man entirely, and Gun was obviously into him.

With time Off had learned the hard way that Gun’s charm was both a blessing and a curse. He was so in love, it amazed him sometimes, and seeing how Gun was naturally sweet and kind to everyone made him jealous, like, a lot. But then again, Off was a man, as he liked to remember himself daily; he trusted Gun with all his heart, but the problem was he didn’t trust the people around them. They always seemed too excited to be near his boyfriend, and strangely, Off’s fits were always ready to punch them. He rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling and started to scroll down Instagram, he needed to distract himself. 

“Shit,” he said out loud as he clicked on a photo of Gun and Joss, they were together. Then a video appeared, and Off almost let his phone fall on his face. Gun was in a Coffee shop? A restaurant? Who cares, he was with Joss and looked like they were having a serious conversation. Off was confused and yes, jealous. Why didn’t Gun tell him he was going out with Joss? Was it supposed to be a secret? Dammit. He got up from the bed and tried to call Gun, but it got straight to voice mail.

He threw his phone angrily but immediately went and got it back, he needed assistance right now. “Hello? bro?” Tay sounded like he had been sleeping just seconds ago. “What do you want is 2:00 in the morning, what the hell?!!” Now he sounded angry. 

“Ai’ Tay! Come to my condo right now. I need your help” Off said unapologetic, this was a critical matter. “And hurry up we don’t have much time” He ended the call and started to recheck Instagram, big mistake. Joss had uploaded a photo of himself trying to be cute (and succeeding) and the background kind of looked like the place he was with Gun. What if Gun took it? Jesus, this was bad. Gun was going to hear him out this time, didn’t he know how pretty he was? Everyone wanted him for god’s sake! 

A hard knock made him jump “Open the damn door, or I’m going back to sleep” Tay was banging the door with all his force, it seemed. 

“I think we might need to hit someone” was the first thing Off said as Tay opened the door, only one part of him was serious though.

“Are you crazy? What’s going on?” Tay took a seat in front of the TV, “I thought you were dying!” He said.

Off almost felt guilty at that, almost. “I think Joss is hitting on Gun” Tay looked at him “And I think that’s so inappropriate because he knows I am his boyfriend” Off was about to start pointing out the reasons for his believings when he heard Tay’s laugh.

“Why are you laughing? We are dealing with something here!” Off shouted. “I’m dying!”. 

“Of course you’re dying, but out of jealousy bro!” Tay was too amused for Off’s taste, he didn’t have time for that. 

“Shut up. Naturally, I’m jealous!” He said, “Who wouldn’t? Haven’t you seen Gun?” Off put his hands on his face and sighed, “he’s too pretty and oblivious for his own good.” 

Tay was a little taken aback by that “I can’t believe you’re the same Off Jumpol I’ve known for years,” Tay replied, still smiling but all the teasing was out of his tone. “I am so happy that you are so in love like that.” He made Off sit next to him and put a comforting hand around his shoulders.

“Listen, I don’t think you should worry about that, Gun may be oblivious and pretty as hell but…” Off didn’t let him finish and elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey! Let me finish here, bro!” Off smiled a little and let him go. “What I was trying to say is that he may be all the things that you said, but he’s not stupid. Gun is obviously in love with you too, so in love that it makes me want to puke every time he looks at you!” Tay exclaimed.

Off felt a bit better, but he didn’t want to let it go. “I just don’t know why he didn’t tell me anything” Tay gave him a confused look “I saw some pictures of him and Joss going out today” Off explained, “they looked suspiciously strange like they didn’t want to be seen.” Tay was trying to understand the situation, and it took him a few seconds to answer.

“So they were having a meal. What’s so strange about it? A lot of Gun’s friends have lunch with him, why would Joss be different?” Off knew this, he did. But just the thought of losing Gun to someone else made him shiver.

Off looked sad, “I know Tay, it’s just…” He made eye contact with Tay and solemnly said, “I think I love him, Tay.” Tay snapped his head up to meet Off’s eyes. “I really do love him.”

Tay stood and took Off’s hand. He guided him to the bed and made him lay down. “You’re my best friend, Off,” he smiled. “I had never seen you so serious, and I am proud of you and your feelings.” Off rolled his eyes but was grateful. “Now, you need to sleep, and tomorrow morning you will call Gun and talk to him about what’s bothering you ok?” He made his way to the door and was about to close it when he heard Off.

“Wait…” Tay tucked his head in “What? Let me go to sleep bro I am sleep deprived now” Off wanted to slap him, but he didn’t “thanks a lot” he said instead.

“You’re welcome, now go to sleep.” Tay exited the condo and was met by a small figure.

“P’ Tay!” Gun called “What are you doing here? Is Papii still awake?” Gun was wearing shorts and his usual red blazer with little pigs imprinted in it, he was indeed adorable. Off was fucked.

“Hey N’Gun!, I just let him in bed a few minutes ago so I think he could be asleep by now,” Tay answered. “Now, I gotta go. I let him all to you” He winked and hugged Gun.

He could see the red making his way up Gun’s cute cheeks “Thank you, P’!” he said and started making his way inside the condo.


End file.
